Shadows of a rose
by LushHornswoggle
Summary: Feliciano suddenly finds himself on a show about kidnappings, and finds out that 12 years of his life had all been a lie. He runs away trying to find out who he really is.
1. Prouloge

PROLOGUE

_It was late December. The snow was falling down peacefully, and the stars couldn't have been brighter. A man was out walking with his two three year old grandsons. They were twins. Their mother had died after giving birth to the last one, and their father ran away, not wanting to take care of two kids at once, so he decided to take care of them. _

_They were out searching for Christmas presents to their friends. The man was looking trough some windows when he noticed that the youngest of the twins were gone. The youngest one used to run around, so he thought he had just found a cat to chase or something. He called his name a few times, until he realized something was wrong. The elder twin was looking around and had also started shouting his name. The grandpa ran back, and noticed his footprints, walking towards another set of feet, and ended by the road, where you could clearly see a car had been recently. He hurried and called the police._

_The wheel tracks disappeared after a while under the falling snow, so they didn't know where the kidnapper had gone. The police didn't find the man, or the child._

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Hello dearies! OuO**

**This is my first Hetalia fanfic, i hope you like it~ ^u^**

**Any review is welcome! **

**(PS. dont worry. the other chapters will be longer, this is just a prouluge o3o)**


	2. chapter 1

Feli was jumping gleefully around the house. Today was his 15th birthday, and his dad was getting him a whole new painting set! The one he had before was almost completely out of paint, and he also had run out of canvases. His father didn't like it when he started painting at the walls. Feli really loved painting. He loved art! It was just so relaxing watching the different colors blending together into perfect harmony and showing beautiful visions of whatever it would be.

He lived in a mansion a little outside of the town together with his father. His mother had died during birth.

When he heard the door creaking open, he flung himself onto his father who had just walked inside causing him to drop everything he had in his hands, and almost fall backwards.

"F-Feli! What have I said about doing that?!" He almost shouted.

"What if I had eggs in one of those bags"?! Feli didn't listen to his fathers scolding, just hurried to get his new stuff.

The painting set was made out of wood and had his name written in big gold letters in one of the corners. It also had a picture of a kitty on it! He loved kitties! The set contained a box with tubes filled with different colors, five paint brushes in different sizes and shapes, and three of those things Feli didn't know what was called, but it looked like a cake spades.

"Ve~ Thank you dad~!" he said, hugging the set.

The dark haired man smiled slightly, and fixed the position of his glasses.

"You're welcome. Now, could you make some dinner? I'll be in the study if you need me.''

Feli rushed to the kitchen to see what they had. Luckily, they had all the ingredients for Feli's favorite dish, Pasta. The sauce didn't really matter, all kinds of pasta was delicious!

He had always loved to cook. Even when he was little, he used to look at his dad cook, and pleading him to let him help. He soon became twice as good at cooking then him, and thus got the job to make food. He also had the job to keep the house clean, because even though his dad liked to keep himself clean, he didn't care if the floor was covered in trash. Feli did.

When the pasta was finished, he shouted to his dad that it was dinner, and after they ate, he went to his room to try the new painting set. He drew a town with a river straight trough it, the lights from the town illuminating the air and reflecting on the surface of the water, giving it a warm look. There were boats there too, so the people could get to the other side easily. He looked pleased at his art. He had to show this to dad when he wasn't busy.

He didn't feel to draw anything more now, so he sat down in front of the TV and turned on an animated movie.

The movie was about a boy who had fallen under the ice when he tried to help a little girl. Because he would lose his life so she could live, he was appointed a Guardian by the moon. He also met the Easter bunny, the tooth fairy and Santa Claus. The movie was good, but Feli thought those Nightmares were kind of scary.

The movie was finished, so he watched some documentary that was on instead. It was about unsolved kidnappings that had been trough the years. Right now, they were talking about a Latvian kid who disappeared when their family was on a trip to Russia. His family was talking about how he was a good kid and would never run away, and about how heartbroken they were. Feli felt kin of bad for them. He went to the kitchen to go get something to drink.

He heard from the kitchen that they had gone to another missing child named Feliciano Vargas, and went back with a glass of soda. They were currently talking to the granddad.

'_Say, you look quite young to be a grandpa.' _the man on the television laughed a little.

'_Well, I was quite young when I first got my girlfriend pregnant, I was about… I think I was eighteen years old. My daughter also got pregnant at quite a young age, so I was thirty eight years old when I got to be a grandpa.' _after talking a little with the grandpa, they switched their attention to someone else.

Feli almost chocked on his soda. He looked almost exactly like him! Except for the hair, that was a little darker, and his curl, which was on the other side of the head. He looked shocked at the TV screen.

'_So, you're Feliciano's twin brother? You were three years old when this happened. Do you remember him?' _

'_Of course I don't remember! I was three years old!'_

His father came down, and saw the shocked expression on Feli's and paled when he saw what was on the TV screen.

"Feli, I can explain…" Feliciano just kept staring at the screen, and slightly nodded. Roderick sighed and started explaining.

"When your mo- I mean, my wife, Elizabetha died, she wasn't the only one. Our child was born dead. There was nothing we could do. I was so heartbroken… when I saw you running around on the streets, I couldn't help myself."

"So I was just a replacement for your child?!"

"Feli… I"

But before he could say anything more, Feli ran past him, put on his jacket and ran out.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**Oh hello thar stranger ;D**

**I… I don't know what that painting tool thing that looks like a cake spade is called, I use it to paint like, the sky and shit… just poof some blue paint and some white paint different places on the canvas and smear it out, and POF! Perfect sky created :D **

**The painting Feliciano drew is a beautiful painting I found on Google of Venetia, and I just had to make him draw it.**

**You might notice that I seem to like art a lot? I do. I'm like Kugelmugel with art. ; u ;**

**Okay. Enough talking about paint and paintings and shit.**

**Yes, The movie he's watching is rise of the guardians. I really like that movie. its so cute ; u ; I wish Jack Frost was real. **

**Though i wonder why the toothfairy looks like a hummingbird. (fuck that. she was an adorable hummingbird. :D) **


End file.
